Naruto the Dual Type Kampfer
by fairy tail dragon slayer
Summary: Naruto gave his life for the war, and his soul was to good to keep dead, and reborn into a new world of Reds and Blues, where highschool girls fight in a secret war. How is he suppost to deal with his new life as a White kampfer? It is bad enough he has a new crush, but now he has even lesbians trying to get in his pants. When will things ever be simple for Naruto? Naruto/Harem
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto or Kampfer**

**Challenge from ****tensa zangetsu1**** but I adapted it to fit my style. **

**Hope you like it! Anime Based.**

**Story Start.**

"Well, that was a nice way to go." Naruto chirped happily as he sat in front of his companion Kurama, the nine tailed fox.

"You blew yourself and the Uchiha brat up in a giant flaming explosion of chaos and destruction that killed that false sage. I gotta admit that was awesome as well Naruto." The giant fox said as he sent Naruto a grin.

"You know what though, I don't think I am ready to be dead yet." Naruto admitted with a sigh. It was true, he sacrificed himself at the end of the war to kill Obito Uchiha, from there he knew that the first four Hokages would be able to curb stomp Madara and win. It was a selfless thing Naruto did, and it worked. Before he was dragged here he saw boney gates swallow up Obito, and BOY were they scary.

"Yeah me either, but it seems that we have a guest." Kurama said as they heard the giggling of two woman. One was someone Naruto easily noticed was his own mother Kushina Uzumaki, and the other... well he had no idea who she was but she was either God, or another dead soul.

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto asked before his mother slammed her fist into his skull, and somehow he felt pain. He was dead... and he felt pain.

"Hehehe, calm yourself Kushina. He does not know who he is speaking to, and as I recall you said the exact same thing to me when you came here." The unknown woman said as her features started to change into whatever she was thinking of at the moment.

"Your God." Naruto said with a deadpan, he should have known. Really... he should have known he would meet God after a few minutes of being dead.

"You so you did know. Then I guess you deserved that hit after all." The Girl said with a sweatdrop, who could blame her. She had only been a God for a few years after the last one retired, so she was not all knowing just yet. This was not even the world she was god of, because the god of the Ninja World was one crazy ass dude.

"See, respect her. She can send us to hell if you ruin this." Kushina said as she glanced at her feet in worry. Like there were going to be shadow hands dragging her down to hell any minute.

"I don't know how to do that yet." The girl admitted with a glowing blush. Kurama behind Naruto started to let loose huge amounts of air as he laughed like a crazy guy. "I can do this though." She said as she pointed at Kurama and he was shrank down to the size of a kitten.

"Damnit! Woman, make me bigger!" Kurama yelled before Kushina sat on him and laughed.

"Ahhhhh, does the big scary Nine Tails think he can challenge God?" Kushina asked mockingly as she got her payback for being killed by the fox. If you looked under her clothes you would see a hole in her stomach that had yet to fully heal. It took the dead a long time to heal since they had no need to be in perfect condition.

"This is why I don't like you Kushina! Your a bitch!" Kurama yelled before Kushina hopped and changed positions so that she was sitting on his head. His muffled screams were going unheard as the God and Naruto laughed at the scene.

"So if I am not in hell, and you came personally to see me are you going to offer me a second chance?" Naruto asked as the girl shrugged at him. He sweatdropped at her laid back attitude, and grinned... he was starting to like this girl.

"I would not call it a second chance since you aren't going to be in the same world. I bargained with the God of this world, and he said that I could take any three souls and move them to my world to use as I see fit. I picked the three of you for something I have planned, and I will not tell you since it would be unfair to the others that will be apart of the same thing." The girl said as Kushina and Naruto sweatdropped, but looked like they were excited. The way this girl was talking made it sound like they could be a family again, and that meant the world to the two Uzumaki's.

"Sounds great! Sign me up Dattebane!" Kushina shouted before she rubbed the back of her head in shame with a blush. She had no idea why Naruto was not embarrassed by their similar verbal tics.

"I'm game." Naruto said as he grabbed Kurama by his tail and yanked him out from under his mothers butt.

"Naruto. Have I ever told you that I love you." Kurama said in thanks, but Naruto scoffed at the joking way Kurama said it. "I'm coming too, you never know what fun Naruto will cause and I do not want to miss out on any of it. That and my only other choice is to be reincarnated in the Ninja World, and later sealed again. I perfer these two than that." The fox beast said as it got on Naruto's head and situated itself. Naruto's hair was always soemthing he would admit to wanting to try sleeping on. He had already slept in his head, why not on it as well.

"Good, and let me tell you some things about the world you are going to. In this world there are wonderful things called electronics that make life easier for humans, since unlike you guys they don't have chakra to do your Ninja Magic." The godly girl said before being interupted by all three.

"Jutsu." The three said in sync as they took offence to there ways being called magic.

"Right Jutsu, and to make life easier they made machines to do stuff for them. This in turn led to the humans there becoming weaker than the civilians of your world. I would say that your civilians are about as strong as there weight lifters due to the chakra in their bodies. Now since you are going to a world without chakra I am going to have to take your chakra from you Kushina and Kurama." The girl said as the two were about to have a panic attack.

"I am made of chakra. I need it to live." Kurama said before they saw it's body becoming more... fake? Once the transformation was over in his place was a cute/scary stuffed animat version of Kurama, but in it's heart was a hole.

"Now your not, and your new name is 'Shot by a Cannon Ninetails' and you are what the people on this world would call an entrails animal. You will be assisting Naruto in his special job I will be having him do." The girl said as Naruto and Kushina snickered at it.

"Kushina, your chakra is going to be converted into raw physical strength." The girl said as Kushina felt the hole in her stomach close, and her body becoming better. It kept her femine shape, but the tone changed so that now you could admire the fact she was in shape as well. Inside her body all her muscles turned into perfect pink muscle, the best kind to have.

Naruto felt his chakra leave his body next, but the next thing he knew he saw it swirl around his right wrist and a glowing white band appeared. Then around his left wrist a glowing blue band appeared. when they stopped glowing he felt his body lose it's chakra altogether. Thankfully when he checked his muscles he found out that he kept his physical strength, which was about level with his Sage Mode at the moment.

"I warn you now Naruto, each of those bracelets will have only one ability each and I don't know what they will be. Know this though, if you use your powers you will... change a little bit." The girl said as they felt themselves start to vanish. "Also, don't be startled if people already seem to know who you are. To the people of this world it will be like you were always there, and as you meet people you will gain the memories from the planet." The girl said as they all completely vanished, leaving nothing behind but giffling girl.

"Oh how I wonder how you will like what I have planned for you Naruto-kun." The girl said as her body changed to a seductive woman and she licked her lips in joy.

She was going to enjoy watching this... and seeing how they react to the changes she made to them.

[The Next Day]

Naruto groaned as he woke up, feeling like he had the worst headache in the world right now.

"Naruto-Niisan wake up, or we are going to be late for school. Kaa-san will be pissed if you don't eat breakfast before going." One Natsuru Senou yelled to his older brother as he barged into his room. After there father died last year their mother Kushina Senou had been doting on them even more.

Natsuru was a medium height blue haired male with blue eyes and medium length hair. His most impressive trait though was that he had no impressive traits besides his hair color, but everyone in his family had weird hair. His Dad had blue hair, and his mother and brother had the same flaming red hair.

'Niisan?' Naruto asked himself, before he remembered that the girl had said that people were going to know who he was already. He just figured that he was going to be an only child with a single mom. Deciding to play along until this worlds memories came to him he shouted back at his apparent brother. "Shut up Brat if you know what is good for you, and don't you dare touch my food." Naruto yelled as he kicked his leg out and felt it hit it's target.

"Gah!" Natsuru yelled as he grabbed the side of his leg. "How is such a violent person like you the student body president of the males side of my school I will never know!"

'I am in school... I WILL GET YOU BACK FOR THIS!' Naruto thought as he yelled at the girl that sent him here, knowing that she could here him. "Okay I am up, I'm up." Naruto shouted as he went to what he guessed was his closet and grabbed the uniform he saw his apparent brother wearing.

"Lets go already!" Natsuru said as he walked briskly out of the room with Naruto. On the way down stairs they saw Kushina sitting at the table drinking a can of something he had never seen before. She looked at him and winked, letting him know that she remembered where they came from, also that she and he would talk about it later. He felt something come towards him and when he caught it he saw that it was a backpack with Kurama in it.

Once they had made it out of the house he and Natsuru started hurrying towards the school, but strangely enough Naruto felt as if he had walked the path before. Like he already knew where to go, and they were both stopped when they heard a voice behind them.

"Good morning Natsuru-san, Naruto-kun. I am glad to see you awake so early Naruto-kun, normally you don't get to school until the last second." Said a girl with light brown hair that complimented her light blue eyes, and very girly figure. Natsuru amlost immediantly blushed lightly and stuttered.

"G-good morning Sakura-san." Natsuru said as Naruto got the feeling of that there was more to this girl than what meets the eye. He was going to have to act friendly to get her to drop whatever guard she may have.

"Hello Sakura-chan. I hope you had a great sleep last night." Naruto said as Natsuru looked jealous at how his brother was able to be so cool around women.

"Oh dear no, there was a sale on the Entrails Animals lasr night and I wanted to see if they had the 'Shot by a Cannon Ninetails'. I heard that they only made a single copy of him, and I needed to see if I could find him!" She said excitedly as Naruto shuffled his backback so that it was a bit more out of sight.

"Well you need to get more sleep Sakura-chan, or I will come to your house and make sure you go to bed on time. I don't want you grades falling because you had to get the newest animal." Naruto scolded as he internally wondered where the hell that came from. He could steadily feel this worlds knowledge seeping into his head slowly, but surely. Kaede Sakura tapped herself on the head and stuck her tongue out.

"Sorry, but they are just so cute!" She said before Naruto grabbed both of them by the collars of their clothes, as he narrowly pulled them out of the way of something small and fast that put a hole in the wall behind them. He tilted his head to the left as another bullet grazed his face, and blodd splurted out.

"Come on out, I can sense you!" Naruto yelled as he discreetly made the run away motion for the two behind him. Something they were glad to do, anyway, if Naruto could dodge a bullet he was capable of handling this alone. Though he could have sworn he heard Kaede say 'all acording to plan' when the fled.

"Well you must think yer brave shit for stayin' behind like that." A voice came from behind a bush as a red haired, red eyed girl with an obvious attitude problem appeared before him. In his pack he felt Kurama stir, and whisper something.

"This girl is something called a 'Kampfer'. I think you should think about your chakra. I can feel that you are rejecting whatever the braclet that girl gave you is trying to do." Kurama said as Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"I would not say brave, since I already knew I could beat you." Naruto said as in a flash of blue light he let his blue braclet transform him, he had a feeling he should save the white one for later. Since for some reason it seemed to be nearly invisble to everyone around him, or at least they weren't noticing it. That or in everyone memories of him he always had it so they did not think much of it.

Once the light was over he felt something REALLY wrong with his body. For starters, his clothes had turned into something that matched the red heads perfectly. Well who was he to talk about red head, since he saw himself earlier and noticed his hair was red as well and that his whisker marks were gone.

God should have warned him he was going to have a minor change in appearance.

Now though he felt exactly like he did when he had used the 'Sexy' Jutsu back in the elemental nations, except out of the side of his eyes he saw red hair still. That and he... well she was holding a pure black blade that had chains on the handle, and was longer than the Katanas he... well she saw in the Elemental nations. **[Think Tensa Zangetsu from Bleach - It was part of the challenge, no flames]**

'Damnit, I wish I had warning that I would turn into a smoking hot chick! Ag who am I kidding, this is not bothering me at all. Thankfully I have experience turning myself into a woman.' The now female Naruto thought as she noticed her white braclet vanished. 'I must not be able to use both at the same time.' She thought as she brought her sword up and cut the next bullet the girl sent in half.

"So you got some spunk eh bitch. I'll be happy ta give ya a new breathin' hole in yer forhead bitch." The angry looking girl said as she shot thre more times at Naruto.

*Bang Bang Bang*

*Chink Chink Chink*

Only for them to be cut down by Naruto's superior reflexs and skills, Jiraiya had taught him how to use a sword on his training trip. She just never had a sword to use until now, and it was showing. That and these bullets were slow compared to Guy-sensei using seven gates!

"So 'Bitch' what is your name, or are you going to try anything further?" Naruto asked as SHE got into a better position to attack.

"Akane Mishima bitch!" Akane yelled as she charged at Naruto and rained bullets down on her, and Naruto narrowly dodged each one. She noticed that as a girl his super strength had dropped quite a but, and was replaced with more speed and flexability.

"Naruto Senou, nice to meet you." She said with a smile as she continued to cut through the bullets, and when Akane got to close she socked her across the face and sent her across the street. Where she hit her head and passed out, and a few sconds later the girl was replaced by a mousy girl with brown hair and glasses.

'Damnit, I can't just leave her there can I. Who knows what could happen to her I the wrong guy came by.' She thought as she wondered how to turn back to a man, right now the only thing she knew was that you seemed to turn back when you passed out.

"You caused me a lot of trouble, and I am going to get some answers out of you." Naruto said as she picked the girl up and tossed her over her shoulder. Even as a girl she was still stronger than the strongest man. She was just weaker than her male body, and she was off balance. That may be because his chest was now almost on par with Tsunade's chest... something she wished she did not know the size of.

106 Centimeters.

A fact that she learned from Kakashi surprisingly enough!

"You sure that you should leave her alive Naruto?" Kurama said from within the bag.

"Yeah, she has a blue braclet too. Even if she is an enemy there is a chance that this was a missunderstanding and she is an ally instead. As long as I bind her she should be unable to fight me." Naruto said as she sighed. One day on a new world and she was already in a fight for her life, met a lunatic, gotten a brother, and has what may be a stalker. Naruto let a grin slip into place as she noticed her whisker marks were back in the form.

Things were already getting fun.

'Hehehe, looks like I landed in something deeper than that girl told us.' Naruto thought as she went towards the nearby bushes and placed the girl on the ground so that she was hidden from view. Ripping a long piece of clothe from her shirt she placed the girls hands behind her back and tied them up.

'Okay, now I just have to wake her up." Naruto thought as she pulled her hand back, and swung it.

*Smack!*

"I'm up!" Akane shouted before she looked at who was in front of her, and the blue braclet that was on her wrist. That and the sword pointed at her neck... that one was the most important part. "Would you believe that we are allies and that I attacked you by mistake?" Akane asked shyly, but the sword got cloder to her neck.

"I would believe that, but why don't you go ahead and explain what all this is." Naruto ordered as the shy girl gulped.

"Well we are what would be called Kampfers, girls that fight each other for unknown reasons. They are split into two sides, red and blue that will try to kill each other when they meet. Also among these girls everyone has one of three powers. Gewehr types which use guns, Schwet types like yourself that use bladed weapons, and Zauber types which use some form of Magic. Usually fire. What tells us apart is the color of the braclet we wear." Akane said clearly, so as to not get her throat slit.

"What else?" Naruto said as she took her blade away from Akane's throat.

"Usually we also experience changes to our looks or personality. Sometimes both." She explained further as Naruto looked at her with a critical eye, and in a flash of light she was a he again. He guessed that there was a time limit. "And only people with Entrails Animals ever become Kampfers though due to them being messengers from the Moderaters or something like that." Naruto heard the girl say.

'This is very strange, but I can't help but be amazed at how this is. It does not make sense at all, yet id so simple. Just how I liked it.' Naruto thought as he reached Akane, and the girl's mind immediantly went to the gutter.

'Bondage, I don't think I'm ready for that yet!' She thought as she felt her hands untied, and her mind went back to non-perverted thoughts.

"Well Akane-chan, since we are partner from now on I guess we should start over. Hey, I'm Naruto Senou." Naruto introduced as he held out his hand. Akane looked at him for a moment before smiling at him and taking his hand.

"Good morning, I'm Akane Mishima." She responded with a small blush.

"Nice to meet you Akane-chan." Naruto said with a wide grin that spread across his face, and it turned out to be contagious seeing as Akane could not help but grin as well. "I need to know though, how did you find me?" He asked seriously.

"I walked this way to school every day, and when I got close by you I transformed. I don't know much more than that really. From that point my angry side came out and I shot at you." Akane answered with an embarrassed blush.

"Well no harm done. I just thought somebody was messing with me." Naruto said as he felt more knowledge go into his brain. This time he felt the memories of his school enter his mind, and his experience with the Shadow Clone paid of because all the information barely hurt at all.

Huh? So he was a straight A student. God must be messing with him, or doing him a favor because that would have never even been possible in his old world. Oh, and he even had a fan club that secretly sold pictures of him to both girls... and boys? What the fuck was wrong with this world!?

Oh well, if there was a problem he could always punch it in the face.

That worked in his world, and it would work here.

**Chapter End.**

**I hope you all liked this, because I did it in about two hours. I just hope I was able to keep to my usual standard. Also yes it was a shorter chapter but the first chapter should always just give you a taste of what the fic is.**

**Also Naruto will keep his White Band a secret for now, since he does not know what it means.**

_**P**__**lease leave me a ton of reviews. Some nice long reviews make me feel appreciated you know. We fanfiction writers do this for FREE. We do not get paid to write fanfiction, and we spend our free time doing it for you fans that read it. Even a sentence or two telling how you like the story makes any author feel apretiated. I feel I speak for most authors when I saw that when we see a lot of reviews we work harder to get more of them.**_


	2. Chapter 2 First Day of school, exciting!

**I do not own Naruto or Kampfer**

**Naruto will be called 'he' in male form and 'she' in female form, since his gender does change.**

**Story Start.**

Naruto paled as he and Akane approached the one place in existence that could bring the near almighty Naruto to his knees, the place that made his weep in fear as unpleasent memories were always brought up, and finally the one place that had always been sure to put him so deep asleep it was a wonder he ever woke up.

Yes, everyone Naruto was going back to school.

After the misunderstanding the two had they had decided to at least walk to school together before going there separate ways for the day. During that time Naruto 'remembered' that the school was separated into two sides. A boys side and a girls side, and only certain people were allowed to cross this barrier.

Naruto was actually one of these people with the go ahead to do so, seeing as he was the boy side student council president surprisingly enough. That God girl must have decided to at least make it easier for him to move around, or screw with him further by giving him paperwork! He had also learned that Akane could also move between sides as a student library worker.

Though when Akane brought out her Entrails Animal, and he brought out Kurama things got hectic for a minute. Turns out Kurama did not like being in front of rabbits, since it let people see the fact that it had rabbit ears as well. Kurama nearly ripped the Sepuku Bunny to shreds with his attacks.

Back to the problem though, if he was the student body president than that meant that he would need to be at the school after class ends most of the days as well. MORE SCHOOL!

Needless to say, he was near the point of having a nervous breakdown.

"Are you okay Naruto-san?" Akane asked in concern for her new partner, since it was not very often you fond someone that could deal with a real tsundere like her Kampfer Mode she wanted to keep him around. That and he was her first partner, and she did not want to have to wait for another one.

"No, no I am not okay. That building will be the death of me, don't you sense the evil vibes it gives you that are warning you about it's plans to infect our brains and control us." Naruto ranted as the shy girl suddenly had S&M thoughts about being controlled by Naruto, and him using whips on her while she barked like a dog at his feet.

"I think we are moving to fast!" She shouted as a blush overtook her face. Her mind already shoulder deep in the gutter, much worse than knee deep.

"I agree, we should walk slower to that evil building." Naruto chirped happily as he pulled the girl into a one armed hug, since in his mind she was say she agreed with him. For some reason he just felt that he could at least be somewhat his normal self around her.

"Oh!" Akane muttered as her fantasy crumbled around her, now that she realized what he meant she was kind of disappointed that they did not get into S and M play. "Naruto-san, I thought that you had straight A's, so why are you dreading going to school?" Akane asked curiously. She was surprised she did not remember him earlier, he was the talk of the girls side as the perfect man. Smart, great at sports, ace of the kendo club, president of the student body, and the most charming smile you would ever find. The only thing that she noticed was off about him from the description was his smarts, though he may be stressed.

"Well just because I make good grades does not mean I enjoy school, or reading, or writing, and I hate homework." Naruto said with a grin. While he may have been fetting information about what his 'life' here was like slowly he was still 100% Naruto, so hating learning non-fighting stuff was a bummer to him.

"I guess that makes sense." She muttered before the got to the school gate, and just in time too, since class was starting in seven minutes.

"Look! It's Naruto-sama!" One fangirl yelled as they started swarming like moths to a flame, really loud moths to a very annoyed flame.

"We love you Naruto-sama!" A few yelled as they got closer.

"Marry me Naruto-sama!" A greater number yelled.

"Give me your baby Naruto-sama!" Most of them yelled before Akane glared at the and attached herself to his arm with a huff. Placing his well muscled arm into her nicely developed chest, and getting all the fangirls to shut up in surprise at what she pulled.

"Come on Naruto-_kun_, I don't want you to be late for class." Akane said as she dragged a confused Naruto with her. He may be better with the ladies than his 'brother' but he was still pretty new to having fangirls. The shock was getting to him, and making him miss the jealousy Akane was showing. Once they got to the area where the schools seperated they said goodbye and went on their ways.

'Lets see if I have this right.' Naruto thought as he went into what he thought was his home room class.

"Yo Naruto, how was your weekend. Score any hot babes you wanna tell me about." Some random dude said as a name was whispered into his memories.

"Sorry, Asihada-kun. No babes you would be interested in, just some girls with major need of anger management." He said as the boy known as Asihada wrapped an arm around his shoulder dramatically and sighed.

"You get all the women bro, and you don;t even have to try. What is your secret, are you secretly a stripper and these girls are your customers? You should tell me the truth bro, because I hear that male strippers make a ton of money." Asihada said jokingly before he felt all the wind leave his lungs. "Still *cough* got that *wheeze* mean punch I see." He managed before he walked to his desk and collapsed in his deat.

"Ahaha, you should have known better than to make a joke like that with Senou-san Slug-boy." Another average teen said from his desk, and soon the others in the class laughed at what Naruto thinks may have been his good friend.

"Asihada-kun, I don't think the girls would pay anything for you to strip when I'm around." Naruto joked as everyone laughed even harder, and the boy feel into a deeper joke depression. 'At least the people are nicer than in Konoha.' He thought as he moved to sit at the only empty desk.

Opening his backpack a few of the guys saw Kurama for a second, and decided to make a joke.

"Damn man, what chick gave you that. I know you never refuse a gift by damn that thing is ugly." The guy said before Naruto gave him a hard look, and he cowered. They all remembered what Naruto was like in middle school when he was going through a gangster stage and they were still wary of annoying him. "Sorry man, did not mean to insult it. I have to ask though on another subject. Have you confessed to your crush yet?" The boy Naruto felt was named Sukama said.

'I have a crush?' Naruto asked himself in his head, as the image of a black haired girl worked her way in to his mind. He made sure to not let his confusion show as he calmly replied to the querry. "I have not, but that is due to me wanting to find the right moment. Girls want you to be romantic when you ask them out. If you do it with a laid back attitude then they will add you to the friend zone." He said as the guys nodded, some of them had girlfriends and they knew how true that was.

The class bell rang as the teacher came in, but looked at Naruto in shock.

"Senou-kun! What are you doing in here? Usually you do your work in the student council room like you are suppose to." The teacher asked with a moment of confusion, before Naruto got up and walked to the door.

"I was just increasing the time I spent around the other students before I left. Thank you for the concern though." He said as he followed his gut, and walked to the border separating the two sides. The council room was not separated by gender so that the two presidents would be able to communicate easier. A rule of this school drifted into his mind, something about how the student presidents could skip classes as long as they turned their work in on time. Getting to the room was simple, and as he opened th door he found the black haired girl from his 'memory' there.

"Ah, Naruto-kun. I was expecting you earlier than this." The girl said as Naruto took in her figure. Her hair was cut in the hime fashion with fringed bangs that partially covered her purple-blue eyes. She was taller then most of the girls in the school, and her figure was killer. This was even true when he gave a quick peek to her breasts, which were good sized.

"Well Shizuku-chan, I decided to interact with the students today." Naruto said as if talking to an old friend, which he actually was seeing as to Shizuku the two of them had been friends since middle school.

"Well I hope you are okay then, even more so after what Kaede told you did this morning." Shizuku said as Naruto twitched. "It is not everyday that someone pulls his and younger brother out of the way of a bullet, and then narrowly dodges another himself." She said as she gave the cut on his cheek a quick look.

"Oh it was nothing." Naruto said with a laugh, he had gotten worried over nothing.

"Oh I agree, it was nothing... for a Kampfer that is." She said before Naruto caught a pronged blade inches in front of his face, and traced the weapon back to Shizuku by the chain. If he had been a normal guy that would have killed him, but he had previous training as a ninja. Even without his chakra he was still capable of holding his own on reflexes and strength alone. Thought Kampfers seems to have some sort of edge against him in battle, since he had to activally fight his transformation.

Looking at Shizuku harder he noticed parts of her hair turn white, and a glint of red on her wrist.

"Even if I was not a kampfer it was nothing." He said as he no longer fought the pull of the transformation and let himself be turned into a girl. Even as a girl she was still very tall, and was at least half a head taller than Shizuku. Swinging her sword carrying arm Shizuku back tracked and let it narrowly go by her.

"I see that you know how to transform." Shizuku said before Naruto chuckled... or giggled however you want to look at it.

"Wrong, I just know how to delay the transformation. So I guess we are enemies then Shizuku." Naruto said as she yanked the chain of Shizuku's blade she was still holding and forced Shizuku to either let go or be pulled. Surprised by the brute force Naruto still had she was pulled forward and felt herself be pierced through the hand by Naruto's sword. Sticking her to the ground as Naruto grabbed her weapon from her. Since they were in a closed room his weapon had the area advantage, as well as she herself had a surprise advantage since Shizuku must not have been expecting her to move so freely in her Kampfer form.

'How is he so skilled as a girl, he was not a Kampfer yesterday!' She thought in shock as she felt Naruto take her sword out from her hands and knee her in the face.

"There, do you still want to fight or can we talk like people?" Naruto asked as she let her sword fade away, she was still holding Shizuku's weapon so the girl was no threat to her anymore.

"You are a good fighter, but it was foolish not to kill me." Shizuku said as she held her hands up in surrender and turned back to her normal form. Naruto felt the chained blades disappear from her hand and laughed.

"I don't want to kill you, at least not without good reason." Naruto admitted as she watched the girl look at her with a raised brow. She must have bad experiences with other Kampfers if that was her thoughts on the matter. "Seriously, I just want to talk to you is all. The least we can do is agree that we can noy fight in the school building, where anyone can come by and see us." Naruto said as Shizuku nodded at her logic. She then got the medical kit from under the desk and wrapped her hand up as well as she could, being a Kampfer gave you better healing than normal people. It was not instant though so she needed to stop the bleeding.

"I can agree with that, but you still kneed me in the face. You must have at least some violent intentions Naruto-_chan_." Shizuku said, hoping to annoy him with the fact he was missing his important part and was now a she. Not that it bothered him, he had turned into a girl plenty of times in his older life.

"Well sorry if I ruined you future modeling carrier, but in my defense you tried to split my head in two. I kneed you as a bit of stress relief, otherwise I would be angry when I talked to you." Naruto said as he sarcastically responded to her.

"I guess I did, so I can forgive you hitting my face." Shizuku said before they both heard a knocking at the door, and Kaede appeared in the room with some papers. Naruto narrowed her eyes at the convenient appearance of girl he suspected was involved in this. Shizuku noticed this and gave Naruto a point for being clever.

Kaede looked at Naruto and her face flushed, and heart rate sped up.

'This girl is gorgeous! She looks like Naruto, but is a GIRL. She is just what I was hoping for. I just hope she acts like Naruto-kun to and she will be perfect.' Kaede thought as she saw Shizuku and 'remembered' why she came here. "Shizuku-chan, I have some papers for you." The shorter girl said as she placed them down on the desk.

"Hello Kaede-chan, thank you very much." The girls side president said in thanks, taking notice of Kaede's glances at Naruto. "I would like you to meet Naruko Senou, she is going to be a new student in a few days and I was just telling her about our wonderful school." Shizuku said as Naruto sent a deep glare at her, one that could melt FIRE.

'Bitch move Shizuku-chan... Bitch move.' Naruto thought as she felt Kaede get closer to him. Alarms in his head were screaming at him to stay away from her, since for some reason he couls feel that she was more dangerous than he thought.

"Wow, do you happen to be related to my friend Naruto Senou?" Kaede asked as her thoughts turned curious. 'Strange, how did Naruto become a Kampfer? I did not give him an Entrails Animal yet.' Kaede thought as she looked at Naruto's chest.

"I have no idea who that is." Naruto lied smoothly, she was not stupid enough to say that she was related to the boy him in anyway at all. That might start a misunderstanding, and technically Naruto and Naruko have never been in the same room at the same time.

'Well played.' Shizuku thought with a smile as she laced her fingers together. "Why don't you show her around the school Kaede-chan, I am sure that you show her around well enough." Shizuku said as Naruto gained an eye twitch. Shizuku was just trying to set him up wasn't she.

"Great idea! Lets go Naruko-san." Kaede said as she grabbed Naruto by the arm and pulled her out of the room, but not before Naruto flipped off Shizuku discreetly and mouthed the words 'I will get you for this!' to her.

'I was hoping to get more information out of her.' Naruto thought as she watched Kaede hum merrily, and smile cutely. He should have known that the girl was a lesbian, he really should have seen this coming.

"Say Naruko-san, what do you like to do in your free time?" Kaede asked as Naruto blinked, now that he thought about it he was going to have to get a new hobby, since training was going to be way different now that he had no chakra.

"Nothing really, I guess you could say I am new to this town so I don't really have anything I like to do here yet." Naruto said as she was forced to watch Kaede's beaming face.

"The how would you like to go on a date with me this weekend... I mean if it is not to much to ask?" Kaede asked as Naruto's face twitched again.

"Sorry, but I have plans this weekend to go shopping. Maybe some other time, but not this weekend." Naruto said with a surprising amount of force to her words.

"What are you doing this weekend?" Kaede asked as Naruto quickly thought the the easiest lie that she could make believable.

"Bra shopping..." Naruto said before she cursed herself out in her head, because now she was going to have to go bra shopping if this girl was the stalker type so that he would not get called on her lie. Actually maybe she should go bra shopping, since she was not wearing one right now and it was as easy to breath like this. That split second of discomfort could be the end of her in serious battle.

"I can come with you. I know this great place that sells the cutest bra's!" Kaede said with a pout... that Naruto was unaffected by.

"Sorry but I am going with my good old friend Akane-chan, you see we were childhood friends and I wanted to spend this time bonding with her." Naruto lied again as she thought of ways to beg for Akane's forgiveness, but then again she may like it.

Girls were confusing creatures indeed.

Even more so the ones with split personalities.

"Oh... well how about I treat you to dinner later tonight?" She asked as she unknowingly played on Naruto's biggest weakness... her stomach. In either form they were still the same person with all the same quirks.

'Food!' Naruto thought as Kaede smirked at the drool that was escaping Naruto's mouth. As a kid she had learned that Naruto was easily swayed by good food, and she had hoped that Naruko would have that same weakness.

'Score! Now all I have to do is continue to play on her stomach and she will be mine!' Kaede thought with a victorious smile.

"Well, I guess dinner would be fine." Naruto finally said, right before Kaede hugged her tightly enough to plant her face right between Naruto's boobs. They nearly completely hide Kaede's face from view with only her perverted smile showing from under the boob.

"Thank You! You won't regret it!" Kaede said happily as she enjoyed the feeling of the marshmallow paradise. 'Softest breasts ever! I can't wait to add her to my harem!' Kaede thought as she disconnected from Naruto.

*Ring Ring*

Naruto looked at her pocket in surprise as she pulled out something, and on the screen their was a picture of her mother Kushina.

'This world is amazing!' - Kushina

'Mom... why do I get the feeling that you are going something that will embarrass me later.' Naruto thought to herself as she put the weird device back in her pocket.

"So now that that is out of the way why don't you show me around the schoool... like you were suppost to." Naruto said as she wondered if her eye twitch was going to be a normal problem here.

"Got it." Kaede said as she got up close to Naruto again, and Naruto let her even though he was not really attracted to her. He was still a straight man in a girls body, and this was a good thing to him. It was also something that she had always wanted to experience since she had died a virgin in her ninja life. Naruto was not going to be picky anymore about who she 'dated' even though she would prefer that Shizuku girl. There was always something about a girl with power that got to him, as well as brains. It was why he fell for Sakura the first time around, even if he leaned towards Hinata more at the end.

Every girl they passed looked at Naruto and blushed, they all were able to see the similarities between Naruto and Naruko and the whisker marks added gave her an exotic beauty as well. To them it was like their Naruto-sama was in girl form... Which was really close.

'Damnit, what is wrong with the girls here. Are they all bisexual or something?' Naruto thought as she zoned out what Kaede was saying, and would replay with 'uhuh' and 'I understand you' and stuff like that.

"Hey bitch! Watcha think yer doing hanging of ma girl like dat!" A loud voice yelled as Naruto thanked Akane for her timing.

"Huh, who are you?" Kaede asked as she squeezed Naruto's arm.

"I am dat bitches partner, an yer gettin' on o' lot of my nerves by hangin' off yer ya skanky whore!" Akane yelled as Naruto looked at her red eyes and sent a thank you, she must have been transformed when Naruto and Shizuku transformed earlier. Since they were in the same building they were going to run into each other sooner or later.

"Sorry Kaede, but I think I will go with her this time. We are dear friends and I would not want you to feel like a third wheel." Naruto said as she ran to Akane, grabbed her and ran away until they were alone in a closet. "Thank Akane, you have no idea how bad I needed you to show up right now." Naruto said as Akane nodded with a scowl.

"I was jus' about ta cap her ass before ya grabbed me." She said as Naruto looked at her strangely.

"Hey Akane, I have a favor to ask you." Naruto said as Akane narrowed her eyes. From what she understood from what the girls in school said about Naruto was that he did everything on his own. What could he possibly need help with.

"Shoot partner." Akane stated with a nod.

"Earlier Sakura-chan asked me out on a date, but I rejected her by saying that I was going to be bra shopping with a good friend of mine. I get the feeling that if I don't go she is going to call me on it, so would you go shopping with me this weekend... in you Kampfer form?" Naruto asked as Akane pointed her gun at Naruto's head.

"This ain't a attempt to see ma tits is it." Akane said as she cocked her gun.

"No it isn't, but these things are heavy and I don't want to get back problems later. I was going to ask you later to go in your normal form but Kaede saw this form talking to me first, and since I am 'new' to town it would make more since for you to be my 'childhood friend' than your normal form at this point." Naruto explained, and Akane made her gun disappear.

"Fine, but I am putting a cap in her ass if she tries anythin' funny." Akane said as Naruto sighed. He was going to have to get used to this, because he had a feeling that she was going to be switching forms quite a bit in the coming days.

"Anyway, you might as well come home with me later so that we can set the story straight with my mom." Naruto said as Akane looked at him funny.

"Why should we get 'er involved?" Akane demanded with a furious look.

"Because, she is going to want to know about all this." Naruto said with narrowed eyes. "Oh and be carefull to not piss her off. She has freaky strength, and worse temper than most people." Naruto said as she stood up, and in twin lights they were both in their normal forms. Naruto gave his package a pat. "Welcome back buddy." He said happilly. He may not freak out at being a girl, but he liked being a boy better.

Akane blushed at how close they were, though got over it as he moved a bit away from her.

"So are you ready to go Akane-chan?" Naruto asked as the girls imagination turned it perverted again.

"But were in a closet, what if someone hears us?" Akane muttered as Naruto rolled his eyes, he was going to have to get used to her perverted thoughts.

'Damnit, are all girls on this planet perverts!?' Naruto yelled in his thoughts as his eye twitched once again.

If only he knew, then he would not have even bothered asking that.

**Chapter End.**

**Yes Naruto is getting a harem, but no I will not say who is in it just yet. That would be ruining the surprise. Also to fans of the anime Kampfer I hope you are already noticing how things are changing with Naruto's presence.**

**Natsuru is not going to be forgotten, but he does not play a part until later.**

_**Please leave me a ton of reviews. Some nice long reviews make me feel appreciated you know. We fanfiction writers do this for FREE. We do not get paid to write fanfiction, and we spend our free time doing it for you fans that read it. Even a sentence or two telling how you like the story makes any author feel appreciated. I feel I speak for most authors when I saw that when we see a lot of reviews we work harder to get more of them.**_

UPDATE LIST

This two weeks

Naruto the Dual Type Kampfer

Naruto the Man with Ten-Tails

Next two weeks

Naruto the Master of the Demon Blade

Naruto the Highschool King

**NO CHANGES TO THIS ORDER**


	3. Chapter 3 A meeting and a Date?

**I do not own Naruto or Kampfer**

******Also there have been a lot of 'The Reading of:' stories lately, and I want someone to do one about my 'Naruto the Master of the Demon Blade' with the people reading be Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kakashi, and a few people you choose. Also tell where you got the story from. PM me if you would be willing to do it and asl first though. I don't want a bad writer to ruin it.**

**Story Start.**

"Mom! I'm home!" Naruto yelled as he and Akane walked through the door. He had invited her to come over for awhile after the school had let out, since he knew that his brother was most likely already home he thought he and she could come up with a reason for her being her. He had really wanted her to come over so that she could teach him how to transform at will.

"In the living room!" His mother's voice shouted back as the two went towards where Naruto thought the living room was. He was naturally shocked when the image of his mother only wearing a shirt and panties sitting in front of the T.V. playing on something that looked like a... Gamecube. Her hair was a mess, she had bags under her eyes, and there were crumbs on her face from hastily eaten food. "You should try this! This Techno crap is amazing, and fun!" Kushina yelled as her eyes were glued to the screen.

"Umm, hello Senou-san?" Akane said shyly. She had never seen a woman so addicted to video games before. With such an average brother, she had somewhat expected Naruto to come from an average home.

"Huh? Naruto-kun, did you get a girlfriend already?" Kushina asked as her hair floated into nine separate links and she was surrounded by a dark aura.

"No, but is little brother home already?" Naruto asked with a face twitch. He had to hide the fear he felt from seeing her legendary temper start to flare.

"Yeah, he said something about homework and went to his room. I was actually about to start dinner." Kushina said as Naruto winced.

"I have a dinner date tonight, and it would be best not to avoid it. I actually have something really important to tell you, so can we please go to my room. It has to do with a **blue bracelet**, and you are really going to want to here this." Naruto said as he twitched his fingers in Anbu code Kakashi had taught him. Kushina saw it and read his message.

'Do not mention my White bracelet. I still do not know anything about it, and as far as we know it can be a bad thing.' Naruto's fingers said as Kushina sent back a message of her own.

'I understand, but I am going to hurt you for missing out on dinner!' Kushina yelled back by ending the message with a strongly worded middle finger.

"Okay dear. Do tell who does my baby have a date with, when he should be spending his time bonding with his mother?" Kushina asked with a sickly sweet smile. Akane eep'd and hid further back behind Naruto. Scary seemed to be a natural part of Naruto's family, because from what she had seen the two of them had it down to a science.

"Kaede Sakura." Naruto answered as the sound of running was heard coming down stairs. Then Naruto's little brother Natsuru poked his head out from the doorway with a panicked expression.

"I heard Sakura-san's name!" Natsuru said as he looked around with a blush.

"You must be hearing things, because nobody said anything about your crush little brother. You know, you should really get over your Kaede obsession. It is really unhealthy, and will only hurt you end the end." Naruto said with a grimace as he spoke from experience with his own Sakura. While he did not hate her, he had lost any affections he had for her when she tried to play off his love for her with that cruel lie. He got the same feeling that this Sakura was going to do the same thing with Natsuru if she ever needed to.

"But she is the most amazing girl in the world." Natsuru said in denial.

"She is a lesbian, and you are a boy. You know it will never work out between the two of you." Naruto said bluntly as Natsuru felt his brain wipe itself out.

"If I can impress her she might fall for me." Natsuru tried to say before Naruto glared at him.

"How are you going to do that, you see her for about five minutes a day. You can barely talk to her, and you are not the type of person she looks for. You don't even have the same interests as her. Finally, you have a penis. Something that she is against." Naruto said as Nasturu collapsed hopelessly to the floor, lost in his own depression at being a man.

While he was lost in depression though everyone left him to go talk about what they were going to. Once they had gotten to Naruto's room Naruto and Kushina looked around it for the first time. Naruto had gotten a glimpse at it earlier but not a clear look. On the walls were pictures of 2-D Anime girls.

"You watch anime?" Akane asked as Naruto saw his shelf jam-packed with anime as well. In another shelf were a bunch of books that must have been manga.

'Holy Crap. Mom is a video game addict, and I am an anime addict.' Naruto thought in shock. "Yeah, I just love the art." Naruto said awkwardly. He had no idea this was even here, and what the him of this world liked.

"Now that we're here what is this thing you want to tell me?" Kushina asked with a glare.

"Yeah, mom. Turns out that my bracelet turns me into a girl, and I have to fight a secret war against people with different colors. Kurama and the other Entrails Animals seem to be messengers from something, and play a [art that we don't know of yet." Naruto said as Kushina looked at him and shrugged.

"Is that all. I thought you were going to be in danger or something." Kushina said with a laiud back tone. Akane had her jaw unhinged at how Kushina just played off her son being a kampfer. She had no knowledge that Naruto had done things much more dangerous than fighting Highschool girls with a single power each. He was used to fighting people with five or more powers and abilities back where they came from.

None of these girls would stand even a small change against Obito, or even any Jonin from their world.

"You have no worries that your son turns into a girl." Akane stated with a deadpan tone, and a swetadrop. In less then a second Kushina was next to Naruto was her hand down his pants. Naruto actually blushed at how his mother had NO personal space issues.

"Feels like a man to me." Kushina stated bluntly, before Naruto pushed her away. He was not very fond of being molested by his own mother, even if she did not mean it that way. Akane blushed and looked away.

"Damnit, don't just grab me there MOM. Do you know how wrong it is for a mother to grab her son's junk! Have some common sense." Naruto yelled as Kushina finally realized what she did and looked away from him, she had completely forgotten that the person she was fondling was her Blood related son.

"Sorry, just man checking you." Kushina muttered as she left the room. She had to go take a burning hot shower to cleanse herself of her crime against her son. First day as a mother and she molested her son. It was going to take some use getting used to this. To her yesterday Naruto was a fifteen year old, and the day before he was a newborn baby. She was confused because all her maternal instincts were out of wack.

"Your mother is... strange." Akane whispered with a dusting of pink across her face. She had never seen a mother do that to her children before, and the way she was dressed made it look much worse.

"She is just awkward, but she is a nice woman. Now though, I need you to tell me how to transform. Any secrets or tips you may have would be very helpfull here." Naruto said as Akane blushed. She knew of a few ways to transform, and they were slightly perverted.

"W-w-w-w-well, the easiest way is to think off the p-p-p-panties you wear when you transform. Also thinking about yourself holding your weapon to your chest and bonding to it." Akane said as Naruto pictured his female form holding his blade to her chest, and as if by magic he was transforming into a woman. Raising her skirt slightly she discovered that she was indeed wearing panties, and that they blue stripped panties. She sweatdropped at them and made a note to get some different ones. She was not a big fan of the color blue.

"Wow, I never noticed before, but you have very large breasts as a kampfer." Akane said before was had to duck a furious Kurama that tried to bite her.

"What is wrong with you. The first thing you notice about her is that she has a great set of hips, with long silky legs!" Kurama yelled before Naruto, or was ir Naruko in this form, stepped on him.

"Perv. Okay, now how do I turn back?" Naruto asked, but developed what was becoming a habit every time something stupid happened eye twitch. Akane's eyes were glued to her boobs, and Naruto was now sure that most woman on this planet were perverts. "You can touch them if you want, but any funny business and I go to your house and hide all your underwear. I can easily find where you live." Naruto said as Akane reached forward with a nod. Her curiosity had to be sated, or she would not be able to think straight.

"Can you remove your shirt?" Akane asked in a moment of bravery, and possibly stupidity. "I want to see if they are the real deal, or imitations." She said quickly, and hoped Naruto bought it. Naruto shrugged and lifted her shirt enough for her braless breasts to go free.

'Sem-dark pink nipples, weird choice God-Girl.' Naruto thought as she resisted the urge to hit Akane as she let her hands wander over the exposed boobs. She had never in her life seen a pair as big as this that kept their perkyness before. The fact that there were no stretch marks only made them looks like works of art.

'Soft. These are the real deal!' Akane thought in shock. Her guess that Naruto just imitated the appearance of a girl was proven wrong. He did become a girl!

Naruto roughly pulled her shirt down and turned back into a man after knocking her hands away. He blinked at how he became a boy again, but shrugged, he could experiment later. It would count for something more if he did.

"You got your touch, so now we should start learning more about each other. We are going to be teammates after all, and if I don't know you how am I going to trust you to watch my back." Naruto said as he looked at the girl. He was not going to enter female form unless he had too, ot it was convenient for him.

"There is not much to learn about me. I like books and magazines, I love going to the library and the movies. I don't really like rude people, and being made to do things against my will." Akane said as Naruto nodded. She sounded like your everyday average bookworm, with a perverted side.

"That and you are a pervert with a tendency to fantasize about things people say." Naruto said with a playful smirk. He was going to have fun teasing this girl if her blush was anything to go by. She was about to deny him before he pointed to his chest and made grabbing motions. She got the message and stayed quiet. She had asked him to let her grope him in female form not even five minutes ago. "I don't have much that I like at this moment, and I really don't have to many dislikes. I guess you could say school is a dislike." Naruto said with a sigh. He, or in this cause, 'she' had to meet Kaede for dinner in a little bit. He would have not shown up, but he would never go back on his word. He told her 'she' would go, so he had to go.

"How are you so cool with all of this? It took me two months before I accepted the Kampfer War. Even then I still don't like it." Akane asked with a raised eyebrow. She had been wondering this for awhile now, and it just slipped out.

"Oh, well I am used to weird stuff." Naruto said as he stood up. "It is getting close to my 'date' with the lesbian girl. I would normally suggest you go home, but my mom could use your company during dinner. That and Shizuku could have had a red kampfer follow us and attack you when your guard is down." Naruto said as Akane looked shocked.

"She would do that?" Akane asked with an alarmed tone.

"I don't know, this is only a thought at the moment. You never know when an enemy will attack, and I don't know how hostile Shizuku may or may not be. It would be best though to prepare for the worst." Naruto said as Akane nodded slightly, showing she had at least some understanding of what he meant. "Feel free to look around. I am going to go meet Kaede." Naruto said as he left the room.

[Thirty Minutes Later] In front of the school building

Naruto was standing in front of the school building in his female form waiting for Kaede to arrive. She looked down at her chest with a grimace. She had borrowed a dress from his mothers closet and it was much to tight in the chest area. She did not think that going to dinner with somebody in a school uniform was a very nice idea. She may not be attracted to the girl very much, she was still sexy, but she would not purposely make the 'date' bad. She just did not have it in her to make people feel to bad like that.

He never had a real date before anyway, so she may as well enjoy it. Naruto was going to be keeping an eye out for anything weird.

"Naruko-san! Nice of you to show up!" Kaede said from Naruto's side as she held back a jump. How she was able to sneak up on Naruto was suspicious, and it was strike one against her. She had just raised another alarm in Naruto's head. "You look so pretty!" She said with a blush as her eyes trailed over Naruto's features that the smaller dress showed. She focused on the straining chest area, and made sly plans to get them to pop out. It did not look like it would be too hard to do.

Naruto held back a wince at the compliment. As a guy at heart being told he was pretty was like a kick to the nads. Being told it by a girl was even worse. Naruto would rather be called a sexy beast, or handsome guy than a pretty girl. No amount of experience would change that. It was wrong to call a man pretty, and it be true.

"Thank you! I figured that the least I could do is look p-pretty for the date." Naruto said as she forced a smile to stay in place on her face. She was already starting to hate that she was weak to temptation when her stomach was involved. She would have to watch out for drugged food now that Kurama was not in her to take care of it now.

"Awwww, how sweet of you Naruko-san. I knew you were a nice girl." Kaede said as she noticed Naruto's hand twitching. With a look of concern she held Naruto's hand. "You must be nervous, don't be I know a great place for food." Kaede said as she mistook the shaking for bad nerves. When it was actually Naruto trying not to punch Kaede.

'Pervy-Sage. I know you are responsible for this, and when I die I am going to track you down in the afterlife and I will enjoy kicking you ass from now until the next century.' Naruto thought as she plastered a smile on her face. "Yes, I am very nervous. This is my first date and I have no idea what to do." Naruto said as she littered part of the truth into that statement to make it more realistic.

Kaede smiled and wrapped her arm around Naruto's waist, missing the annoyed look Naruto gave her.

"Lets go, the restaurant won't be open forever." She chirped and pulled Naruto along with her. Naruto was really regreting his choice to show up at the moment. It was getting harder to breath as well because her chest was so restricted.

'Women all over the planet. I have a new found respect for you all now.' Naruto thought as she let herself be pulled along by the lesbian girl. Kaede seemed to enjoy the walking as she kept glancing at Naruto's chest, which was at eye level with her. Being tall was actually a curse for Naruto at the moment, and being big breasted did not help since she could barely see her feet when she was walking. 'This is a bit harder than my Sexy Jutsu, I never had to do this much walking before in that form.' Naruto complained in her head.

"So Naruko-san, what do you look for in a person?" She asked, throwing subtly to the wind as she nearly knocked Naruto of her feet in surprise.

"What?! I guess what everyone looks for. A smart, pretty girl with a nice personality." Naruto said before she felt like hitting herself. As a man by nature she had answered that question as a man, which means that he had just admitted to liking girls to a lesbian.

Kaede beamed like she had been told christmas came early, and led them to the restaurant faster. Naruto had to resist the urge to groan when they got there though.

_Entrails Hunting_

Yes, she had taken Naruto to an Entrails Animals themed restaurant.

"Isn't it amazing! Look at all the cute costumes!" She said as Naruto noticed people in giant plush costumes that were more horrific than cute. Now Naruto was starting to question if the girl was sane, as well as lesbian.

"Um, are you sure this is the best place." Naruto asked with a sweatdrop. His memories of Kaede that were coming to him were giving him the answer. Yes, this girl was insane to the point of being the only girl her age to even really 'love' the stupid animals.

"Yeah. I come here so often I have my own personal booth!" Kaede said happily as she dragged Naruto forward. It was then that Naruto noticed something strange. Every time Kaede touched her body she seemed to lose her super strength. It was still there, but something was blocking her from using it, not could she feel Kaede actually trying anything to her. Did she have the natural talent to cancel Kampfer powers, or was she making the illusion that she could not use her strength.

'Strike Two.' Naruto thought as they made it into an inclosed booth. In a soundproof area of the resturaunt, in the corner was a karaoke box. Naruto internally sighed in relief that she was not in a rape room. Being around Kaede was starting to drop her guard. No matter how much Naruto wanted to keep her guard up against the girl. It was like she had the power to get under your skin and control you. It was only Naruto's knowledge it was happening that created a sort of shield to the mental attack. Even then that had cracks in it where the girl seemed to have influence, and it seemed to have something to do with her bracelet since Naruto felt very small pulses in it when Kaede talked.

"Wow Kaede-san, you sure know how to pick a room. If someone wanted they could do anything in here." Naruto said as the girl nodded with a strained smile of her own. Like she had been planning something that was failing.

"So what would you like to order Narutko-san?" Kaede asked as Naruto looked over the menu. Seeing nothing that she had ever seen before she decided to let Kaede order for her.

"You know what. You know what is better here than me. Why don't you pick," Naruto offered as Kaede smiled and nodded. Things were starting to go according to her plan.

"So I hear from Shizuku-chan that you are going to be going to my school soon." Kaede stated as they waited for someone to come take their orders.

"Yeah, but I still need to go get some things before I go to the school. From what I have seen a lot of the girls in the school are perverts, and I would not like going to that school without the proper equipment." Naruto said with a small smile. At least guys would not be seeing her girl form very much. Naruto would rather get molested by a bunch of teenage girls than looked at by men.

"You mean since you don't own any bra's?" Kaede asked as Naruto banged her head on the table. "Sorry to offend you, but earlier when I hugged you I noticed you weren't wearing a bra. Then you mentioned Bra shopping and I put it together." Kaede mumbled with false shyness.

'Okay, I walked into that one.' Naruto thought with a sigh. "Yeah, they got lost in the move. It is hard to find things in my size." Naruto said dramatically. After she had said that the server came and took their orders. Kaede ordered something called the Choke to Death Special for both of them. Now Naruto knew for a fact this restaurant was a bad idea. Naming your food off of ways to die was a bad idea for business.

It seemed that they already knew what she was going to order since when they came back a few minutes later there were two huge plates filled with oversized Cheezy Fries. Kaede seemed to grin as she watched Naruto reach for the fry. Like she knew something good was about to happen. Naruto lifted one of the fries to her mouth, and immediantly figured out why Kaede was grinning when cheese started to fall in between her boobs.

'Fucking Damnit!' Naruto thought as she puffed her chest out in annoyance to calm herself down. It was not Naruto's night though since that action proved to be to much for the tight dress.

*RRRRRRRRIPPP*

'FUCKING DAMNIT, YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!' Naruto thought as Kaede stared at the free boobs before her. Naruto made no move to cover up as she continued to eat. What use would covering up do at this point. Kaede most likely had plans to get more looks. So while she was being entranced by Naruto's assets, she was going to eat all the food on the plates. As a guy he was used to being shirtless anyway, and that passed over to his female form. Same brain after all.

'Perfect! Those are the single most greatest boobs I have ever seen! The soft elastic quality, the shine of the amazing skin. the rosy pink nipples, the perkyness that isn't lost even with her great size. The creamy cheese that is sliding down her cleavage. Oh how I want to use them as pillows after sex, but I have to wait. I can feel that you are stronger than me, and my illusions only have a small effect on you Naruto-kun. Soon though you will be mine. Your female form will be mine, and your male form can be used to harvest that perfect DNA of yours.' Kaede thought as her thoughts became perverted. She knew that as a lesbian she would never get pregnant naturally. So having a girl in her harem that could giver her sperm as a male, and then turn back into a girl was a great thing for her. Now she would not have to target Natsuru now that his brother was such a better choice.

"You know, you can use my jacket when we are done here." Kaede said, before she looked at the fact both plates were empty and felt her stomach growl. "You ate my food too?" She asked with a strange look.

"Well you were staring at my boobs so intensely that I thought that you wouldn't mind." Naruto said with a smirk. She was going to play this for all it was worth, and tease the girl until she played her hand to early. All she had to do was keep pushing her, teasing her, and 'falling' for her plans. The the girl would make a mistake Naruto could use against her.

"Well I am pretty hungry." Kaede said with an eye twitch. She should have remembered that Naruto and Naruko were about the same size, which meant they had nearly the same hunger. Naruto was a big eater, meaning Naruko was a big eater.

She might have to think some future plans and account for male personality traits and mannerisms.

Naruto would be her greatest capture yet.

**Chapter End.**

**No Naruto is not falling for Kaede's plan. He is allowing her to drop her guard and make a mistake, while sucking it up and playing along. Before he does anything he needs proof against her, not just suspicions. He will allow her to get close, and then spring his own trap.**

**I believe that Kaede would go for Naruto because as a woman she will want children in the future, and will want one of her lovers to be the one to give it to her. Naruto can do both, and will not be a random guy.**

_**Please leave me a ton of reviews. Some nice long reviews make me feel appreciated you know. We fanfiction writers do this for FREE. We do not get paid to write fanfiction, and we spend our free time doing it for you fans that read it. Even a sentence or two telling how you like the story makes any author feel appreciated. I feel I speak for most authors when I saw that when we see a lot of reviews we work harder to get more of them**_

[Omake] Kushina meets Video Games

"Now that they are gone, what should I do?" Kushina asked herself as she looked around the house and saw the TV. It was similar to the ones in the elemental nations, but much bigger and flatter. She looked underneath the TV and saw a strange box that was connected to the TV.

"Wonder what this does?" Kushina asked herself as she pressed the buttons and the TV flared to life. Jumping back in fear Kushina looked at the screen and picked up something connected to the magic box. Pressing a button on the controller she watched something happen on the screen.

Quickly figuring out the two were connected she sat down and experimented with the different controls.

1 hour later

"BITCH COME ON COME ON COME ON... YES WHOSE YER MOMMY!" Kushina yelled as she stood up and did a victory lap around the room. She had just beaten another level, and was now on level three. Getting what her memory called a phone she decided to 'text' Naruto just what she had discovered.

[Omake End]


	4. Chapter 4 BRA SHOPPING?

**I do not own Naruto or Kampfer**

**Story Start.**

It had been a few days since Naruto and Kaede had gone on their 'date' and things had been going pretty well for Naruto. He had remembered more things about this world, and he had been able to bond with his mother and brother some. Sometimes he would wonder why God-Girl had changed his hair to the same red as his mothers but he did not really mind. He had seen a picture of his late 'father' in this world and saw that he had blue hair. So being a blond might have been a bad thing, so she gave him red hair in this world. He had finally found out the limits to his strengths.

In his male form he had the brute physical strength of his Sage Mode, but a lot less speed. He would hazard a guess as to high chunin level speed. He had also kept his bullet quick reflexes and durability. So while he had amazing strength and reflexes his speed was shot to hell, and he could not use chakra to increase it anymore like in his old world. He had also kept his high resistance to fire, and a smaller version of his Healing Factor. Nothing compared to what he used to have, but still better than the average human.

In his female form he had amazing speed, agility, flexibility, and her reflexes are boosted to about Sage Mode. In female form though his power is dropped to only a bit above the average Kampfer, so maybe middle level chunin. Also his sword was unbreakable, and could cut through nearly anything. It had no other abilities though, but it had no need for any other powers. Also in this form he had his Healing Factor enhanced to an even higher level. Almost half of what he had in the Elemantal Nations.

He had not been able to use his White Bracelet yet for some strange reason, and he had a thought that he could only use it if a certain condition was met. Like how the first time he had used Kurama's chakra he was in emotional distress. The White bracelet might have a similar lock on it that was not going to be used until he did something special.

During school hours he would be found in the Student Council Room with Shizuku, and everyday there was a mental battle. They would act friendly while always keeping and eye out for any moves. He could honestly say that between Kaede and Shizuku he was having fun in these new types of battles. With Shizuku is was a battle of brains and iron clad will, with a hint of patience needed. She had told him that he would easily be able to attend class as a girl since he did not attend the boys class anyway. He had to admit that it gave him an easy reason to be near the girls. He was still a guy, and was still attratcted to woman so unlike his delusional brother he was going to have fun.

With Kaede though the battle were mostly about who planned out their moves better, who could turn the situation to their advantage better, and who had the stronger will. It was a battle of who made the first mistake, and how bad that mistake was. It was really fun for Naruto since it was a pretty harmless battle. Nobody but the two of them should be hurt by the outcome, and whoever won would be the one that deserved victory. Naruto would play fair as long as Kaede played fair, and if he lost he would submit for awhile before he got her to mess up and allow him to escape. Then they would begin the battle again. He actually liked this battle more than the one with Shizuku, even though he liked Shizuku more as a person.

Also he had grown rather fond of Akane in this short time when she came over to his house. Most of the time they just had lunch, or a snack while watching anime. As it turns out Akane was a huge fan of Gurren Lagann, and he had the full series. Though the more time he spent around her the more he realized that she was a lot like Hinata was. She was shy, and a closet pervert. She had a stuttering problem, though when she was jealous she was much more forward than Hinata would ever be.

Then again she had the habit of randomly turning into a Kampfer, and that was when Naruto would have to be wary fort his balls. It was unknown to him if she was after his virginity, or wanted to make him sterile. He was slightly scared to find out, and would try and get her to calm down. When she did calm down she was actually pleasent to be around, though she still had a cursing and crudeness problem.

Right now though Naruto was with Red Akane, since they were very different as people Akane had decided to think up a way to tell the two apart. So since the color of her hair was red they had agreed that Akane Aka was the easiest name to think of. Akane was a pretty common name, so all they needed to do was change the last name.

"I don't get why yer got ta be so careful 'round that bitch. Ya could just give yer another breathin hole in her head, or a neck smile." Akane said with her arms in laid back style behind her head.

"Because playing the game with her is to much fun. shooting her in the head or cutting her throat would ruin that fun. I want her to squirm as I force her to realize that I beat her." Naruto said as she grinned sadistically. Her smile sent a chill down Akane's spine as she silently vowed to never cross her partner on a bad day. She would never admit her fear out loud though.

"I don't get yer mind, but whatever. Let's just get yer damn bra fer those knockers and get the hell outta here." Akane said as she glared at the breasts Naruto had. Why the hell was Naruto better endowed than her? It was not fair.

"Yeah yeah. I don't want to do this anymore than you do. If it was not for my need of a bra then I would not bother, but these things get in the way when I try to do anything. They jiggle and bounce all the time, and carrying them around is starting to give me back pains. It gets so sore around my chest when I jump around to much." Naruto complained as Akane held the bridge of her nose.

"Yer just tryn' ta piss me off ain't ya?" Akane asked as Naruto shrugged her shoulders. The sooner they got this over with the better. They were starting to get looks, and Naruto did not like being the center of attention. Even more so by men. She was going to be very pissed if anyone hit on her. Then she would be breaking some bones.

"I don't like this anymore than you do. If you forgot I am not exactly used to having to do this stuff. I also agreed to pay for anything you buy within reason remember?" Naruto reminded her with an eye twitch.

"Oh yeh." Akane said with a grin. She was going to enjoy this, after she got over her jealousy when she saw what size Naruto needed that is. "Here we are." Akane said as they stopped just outside the store.

Naruto gulped as they entered the store, and she was hit by the smell in the store. Having women around her so scantily dressed, and with Naruto's strong nose the smells they naturally released were going to mess with Naruto's head.

"Ya scared of some tits bitch." Akane said loudly as Naruto groaned at her language. Naruto walked in and felt the urge to leave, and he took a deep breath to calm himself. He was in no-mans land, a place both sacred and feared.

"Continue talking and I will shove my foot up your ass. Don't think I won't do it, try me." Naruto said as she got in Akane's face. Naruto was bluffing, she liked her to much to hurt her without being provoked. That and Akane Aka had more respect for those that stood up to her and talked back.

"Heh, there's yer backbone. I was thinken ya lost it when ya wer' outside tha shop." Akane said with a smirk as she and Naruto went down and looked at some designs. Akane was the first to pick something for Naruto. "How 'bout this?" She asked as Naruto glared at her.

"What the hell. I am not going to wearing that. The things see-through, and kinda goes against everything I stand for as a person." Naruto said as she made sure not to use the word man. Naruto picked the next one out but Akane shot it down.

"Bitch, yer tits are to damn big ta even fit in that." Akane said as Naruto put it back with a scoff. Naruto then got a size bigger and went to the changing room, and a few minutes later her scream of annoyance was heard.

[Outside the store]

"Did you hear that Shizuku-chan?" Kaede asked as she eyed the underwear store. Shizuku rolled her eyes but played along. Kaede had asked her to come with her so that they could find and 'help' Naruko.

"Yes, and it sounds like that girl is in need of help. Would you like to go?" Shizuku asked as Kaede nodded and they went inside the store to see a nearly topless Naruto wrestling with another red haired girl, her front barely covered by an undone bra.

"Fuck you! Do it yerself!" Akane yelled as she got put in a headlock by Naruto, but ended up right in between her breasts.

"Help a person out! I have never done this before, and am not used to putting on this death trap!" Naruto yelled back before she yelped as Akane but her on the boob.

"Are you two alright?" Kaede said before they turned to her and glared. She eeped and hid behind Shizuku, who was slightly intimidated by Naruto. Who was putting killing intent into her glare. Something that the others did not know how to do in this world.

"FINE!" The two yelled before going back to wrestling. Kaede blushed as Naruto grabbed Akane by her breast and squeezed, but was then elbowed in the stomach. They were making sure to keep their hits clean, or at least not do any damage other than temporary pain.

"You know. I can help you put your bra on." Shizuku offered as Naruto tossed Akane off her and went back into the changing room. Her hand came out of the curtain and called her in to help her. This left Akane and Kaede alone, and Akane had to remember what Naruto would do to her if she ruined his fun. That kept her from trying anything at the moment. Inside the dressing room though things were different.

"I take it Kaede wanted to see if she could find me here today." Naruto stated as she turned back into male form and talked quietly. He quickly took off the bra and turned to her. He was now only wearing pants, and Shizuku looked at him in surprise. She had not expected him to be ripped.

"Yeah, and the fact that you made that seen to draw us in tells me that you suspect her like myself." Shizuku said with a serious tone.

"Yeah, she has some kind of power that makes other Kampfer weaker. It does not seem to work on our normal forms, and she has some kind of Illusion style ability. I suspect that she is an important part of the Kampfer, or that she herself is under an illusion." Naruto said as he  
looked at Shizuku. She seemed to think it over and nodded, it made some sense to her.

"Why are you telling me this?" Shizuku asked with a narrowed gaze.

"You don't seem like you like the fighting that we do, so you are a prime target for elimination or becoming her slave. We are not truly on opposite sides, otherwise I might have attacked you by now and vise versa. You don't care about the fighting, and while I like fighting this is not very fun when nobody can stand up to me. That and I like for my opponents to have a level playing field. Kaede is on neither of our sides as it is, and can turn on either of us." Naruto said as he looked at her with a stern glance. It told her though that he was like herself and did not care about the fighting.

"Then I must thank you for the information. How did your date with Kaede-chan go?" Shizuku asked trying to change the subject. Naruto scoffed and looked at her with a smile.

"It went alright, but that girl raises alarms in my head. I want to see what she has planned next to attempt at seducing me. She is very good at playing at a person's weaknesses. It makes me think that she has had many lovers or girlfriends before now." Naruto said as he laughed softly. The girl gave the impression of someone with a Harem Dream.

"You seem so sure that you won't fall for her advances." Shizuku said as Naruto stared at her with a deadpan expression.

"It is harder to fall for something when you know what someone is trying to do. If I do somehow fall for her tricks I deserve to submit, but I will make sure that does not happen." Naruto said as Shizuku gave him a critical eye.

"Yet you plan to spend time with her." Shizuku said with a gentle smirk.

"If I am near her I can keep an eye on her, and the less time she has to make plans. This will also give me a greater insight on her, maybe even clue me in to her own weaknesses. She may think that she is in control of the situation, but as long as she stays close to me she is going to have a much harder time. She is pressing for an advantage she does not have yet." Naruto stated with a smirk, he was three steps ahead of Kaede. He was going to let her get as close as he needed her to be, and then he would spring his own traps. If that meant putting up with her advances, and some other things he would wait for the right moment.

"Heh, I guess you are the best opponent Kaede will have ever faced." Shizuku said as she sighed.

"Yeah, she has never faced an opponent stupid enough to walk right into a trap just to spring it." Naruto joked as he transformed back into a girl. Shizuku, like Akane, looked jealously at Naruto's chest area. She may be an above average girl herself, but 'Naruko' was even bigger than her. "Help me put this thing on please?" Naruto asked as she tried to get the bra one. Shizuku looked at the size and sighed.

"This is the size I use. You will need one bigger." Shizuku said with a sigh. Was it weird that she was jealous of a guys chest size?

"Gotcha." Naruto said as she stuck her hand out the changing room. "Hey Kaede, I need one size bigger. Can you see if they have this in red, and a cup bigger?" Naruto asked as she held out plain bra. Like a puppy following it's master Kaede came into the room a few seconds later with the bra she asked for. Naruto sent a sly smirk to Shizuku, and she sighed at how Naruto was able to play with Kaede.

"Here you go. Do you need any help putting it on?" Kaede asked as she cursed the fact Naruto was using her hand to cover her chest. Not that it was doing a very good job, but it kept parts hidden.

"Sure I've never put one on before. Would you be so kind as to show me how?" Naruto asked as she plastered a smile on her face. Kaede did not hesitate to remove her own shirt when Naruto asked, and Shizuku decided to see if she could tease Naruto by doing the same. Kaede had gotten out of her bra first, and Naruto took this chance to actually see what she was packing. Naruto was surprised at how well stacked the girl was, and her clothes must have made her look smaller than she was. Her chest was perkier than Shizuku's, but smaller. Naruto examined Shizuku as well and saw that she was only a small bit smaller than her own breast size. The shape went well with her body, and the light pink of her nipples contrasted her hair beautifully.

Shizuku seemed to do her version of a pout when Naruto did not react like she hoped.

'Naruto, I am going to get you to lose your cool. Kaede is not the only one going after you after all.' She thought as she gazed at her friend. Unlike most people Shizuku was more attracted to the guy Naruto than the female. A lot of girls were attracted to the boy Naruto as well, but Naruto never gave them the time of day. In the past he had always complained about 'damn fangirls', so she had gained a healthy respect for his morals for not taking advantage of them like most men would.

She had been after him for two years now, but he never seemed to get her hints. That or he just was not interested in dating at the moment. What she did not know was that the Girl-God made sure that the Naruto of this world was single so that Naruto could pick his own girl.

"Wow you two sure are in shape, look at this tone." Naruto said as she felt up the sides of the two girls. 'Kaede has above average muscle tension, she trains her body in combat. I would say the uses a sword, and is focused on speed. Shizuku though is more concerned with reaction time, and throwing strength.' Naruto thought as she looked over their bare chests and arms.

"Thanks! I go to the gym a lot. Their is this Entrails Animals themed gym on the other side of town that has these cute water bottles." Kaede said as Naruto crashed her face into the wall. Kaede looked in concern at Naruto untill she waved her off.

'Okay, something is wrong with this city.' Naruto thought with the return of the eye twitch.

"I like to stay in shape as well, but I use a regular gym." Shizuku lied expertly. She agreed with Naruto that this city was to focused on the Entrails Animals. "Now lets get you into that bra." Shizuku said as Kaede got another smile.

"Yeah, you are going to want to cup your chest like this." Kaede said as she cupped Naruto's chest from behind while pressing her own into Naruto's back. Her semi-aroused state being made obvious to Naruto as she felt the hardened nipples on her back. Kaede held in her perverted giggle as she groped Naruto some more, and marveled at the heaven that was her chest.

'That isn't obvious at all.' Shizuku deadpanned in her head as she slipped her own clothes back on and left the changing room. She would let Kaede have her fun for now, but in the end Naruto was going to be hers anyway. Might as well let her friend experience some of the goodness before Naruto was out of her grasp.

[An hour later]

"Hey Naruko-san, now that you finished bra shopping how would you like to get a bite to eat with us?" Kaede asked as Shizuku sent her a curious glance. Wondering what the answer would be.

"Can't go, me and Akane have to go. Isn't that right Akane?" Naruto asked as Akane smirked at Kaede and nodded. Taking pleasure in the annoyed look she had when she was rejected.

'Damnit. I thought for sure she would say yes.' Kaede thought with a sour look. "Oh well, maybe next time." Kaede said as she plastered a smile on her face, only for it to turn into a scowl when she turned to leave.

"Nice seeing you again Naruto-kun." Shizuku said once Kaede was out of hearing distance.

"Get outta here!" Akane said rudely as Shizuku shrugged and turned to leave as well. Her business was done, and she dot new information about Kaede she did not know before. It was a successful trip as far as she was concerned.

Once she had left the two blue kampfer went into a nearby ally and transformed back into their usual forms.

"All according to plan, eh Akane." Naruto said with a grin. She shyly returned Naruto's smile with one of her own, and they flipped their phones together and used the GSA App for keeping track of pets.

"I can't believe you were able to slip get the chips onto both of their bras." Akane said with a curious look. Now they would both be able to know if either of the two were ever about to 'show' up. It was actually easy to buy the chips at the pet store the other day. Akane had actually thought up the idea as a joke, but Naruto decided that it would be good to be able to tell where they are.

"It was easy. This is not the first time I have snuck some thing into someones clothes before. That and even if they don't wear the bras all the time we will still be able to sneak attack them in their own homes. If they step out of line we can pick them off at any time." Naruto said with a grin. It was always good to have a plan B, and now they could track the two when it was needed. Even setting up traps in their homes would be easy, and people naturally dropped their guard in their homes.

"Staging that wresting match was a genius way to get their attention." Naruto complimented and Akane blushed some more.

"It was nothing." Akane stuttered out, before Naruto wrapped an arm around her and put his face to hers.

"Look who is embarrasses of her own genius. You are. You are." Naruto said in a baby voice, and Akane pushed him off her.

"I get it, I get it." She said with a small glare. The baby talk was a bit to much for her to stomach.

"Well, want to go eat something at my place. Mom is making Ramen for lunch." Naruto offered as Akane gained a confused look.

"What's Ramen?" She asked with a confused look. Naruto froze as he let that sink into his head.

'They have never heard of ramen in this world! Mom and I can open up our own stand with our knowledge of the greatest ramen in the world!' Naruto thought as he grinned widely. He was a few months away from making and publishing the Make-Out Books Jiraiya.

In his old world Jiraiya had come up with a secret code that involved the book series, and while Naruto had known the code he did not know the books very well. After his death Naruto had memorized the books word for word to continue the secret code in hopes of making him proud. The code was actually pretty complicated.

That meant though that Naruto knew everything about the whole book series.

Naruto got his phone out and dialed his mother.

"Hello, Kushina here" He heard her voice from over the phone.

"Mom, they don't know what ramen is. We're gonna be rich!" Naruto said as Kushina's yells of joy were heard over the phone. Akane just looked at them with a confused look.

She had no idea what she had just done.

**Chapter End.**

**Next Chapter is Naruko's first day in class, and also Naruto is not falling for Kaede. He is playing a complicated game of Cat and Mouse with her. Even if he loses he has plans on how to escape or turn it into a victory.**

**Naruto is always the same person so while others call him by Naruko in female form I will call him Naruto.**

_**Please leave me a ton of reviews. Some nice long reviews make me feel appreciated you know. We fanfiction writers do this for FREE. We do not get paid to write fanfiction, and we spend our free time doing it for you fans that read it. Even a sentence or two telling how you like the story makes any author feel appreciated. I feel I speak for most authors when I saw that when we see a lot of reviews we work harder to get more of them**_

{Character Stats} Each Stat will be out of Ten, a Plus will mean that it goes over Ten. Don't complain about stats. Skill is not a stat on this. Naruto is not God-like, he just has more experience and his body kept the muscle training from his old world.

**Naruto Senou (M) Fists**

Power - Ten +

Speed - Seven

Agility - Seven

Reflexes - Ten +

Healing - Eight

**Naruto Senou (F) Sword & ?**

Power - Seven

Speed - Ten +

Agility - Ten +

Reflexes - Ten +

Healing - Ten +

**Akane Mishima / Gun**

Power - Three

Speed - Three

Agility - Six

Reflexes - Seven

Healing - Five

**Shizuku Sangou / Daggers**

Power - Five

Speed - Seven

Agility - Eight

Reflexes - Ten

Healing - Six

**Kaede Sakura / Sword & Gun**

Power - Six

Speed - Eight

Agility - Nine

Reflexes - Ten

Healing - Seven


	5. Chapter 5 Dangerous Blue Eyes

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Naruto' or 'Kampfer' or 'Shut Up Juice - from Little Rock Arkansas'**

**Story Start.**

"Ramen shop... zzz... ramen... zzz... shop." Naruto talked in his sleep while Kurama and his mother looked at his sleeping form with prankster grins. This was one of the few times Naruto was at his most at ease. During his ramen dreams. Kurama and Kushina tensed their bodies and jumped into the air and landed right on Naruto's stomach.

"GOOD MORNING NARUTO-KUN!" Kushina yelled as she knocked the wind out of Naruto as he knocked both the sense and happiness out of him. Naruto coughed like hell as he saw Kushina and he glared at her. Naruto pushed the two off of him and glared at the laughing mother.

"Fucking... HATE... you right now." Naruto said as he tried to catch his breath. Getting impaled through the shoulder hurt less than that since he had been expecting it, but when you don't know something is going to happen it hurts so much worse from surprise. Naruto saw their deadpan looks and rolled his eyes.

"So... ramen dream huh?" Kushina asked and Naruto sat up and gave her a happy stare.

"Ramen does not exist here. Do you get what that means? If you open up a ramen stand not only will you have a great source of constant income and ramen, but we will also be able to gather information on the city. People talk about nearly everything while eating, and being a cook gets you much more info. That and we know the secret Ichiraku Ramen Recipies. We can make a killing! RAMEN!" Naruto ranted as Kushina nodded at some parts, and drolled at other parts. It was ingrained in their DNA to love ramen.

"Naruto! We are going to be late for school! Hurry up!" Natsuru yelled from downstairs. Naruto sighed and got dressed, and once he had his clothes on his pit Kurama in his back pack and looked at his mother.

"Mom. Make the Ramen Stand happen, and please watch the 'thing' I told you about and text me if it goes off." Naruto said as he ran towards his annoyed brother. Things had been a little hairy between them since he had told him the truth about Kaede and how she would never be his.

"Hurry up Naruto!" Natsuru yelled as Naruto rolled his eyes and walked out of the door.

"You should have just left without me. You know I don't need to show up for class anyway." Naruto said as the two walked towards the school at a sedate pace. Natsuru had only really wanted the chance to see Kaede again, since she walked by about this time as well.

"Well I can't just leave you behind. I'm your little brother. It is my job to annoy you and make you do stuff you don't want to do." Natsuru said while Naruto gave him a deadpan look. That was the lamest excuse he had ever heard. Naruto saw Natsuru gain new light in his eyes as he reached into his pocket and pulled out an envolope with Naruto's name on it. "This came from India. Mikoto sent it to you. I still don't get what she see's in you." Natsuru said as Naruto rose an eyebrow and opened the envolope... and blushed at the sight of a mostly nude girl relaxing on a beach in only bikini bottoms. Naruto looked and saw a letter with the picture. Natsuru saw part of the picture and walked away faster.

Naruto opened the letter and started reading.

_ Dear Naruto-chan!,_

_I totally wish you were here right now looking through some of these awesome temples with me and eating my home made curry! My boobs grew 6 centimeters since the last time you saw me if you were wondering! Though I bet you want to feel them to make sure like when we were kids you bad boy! I found this awesome beach and guess what? They have a shack that imports 'Shut Up Juice' from a small place in the U.S.A. called Little Rock, Arkansas._

_I tried it... I was sweating like CRAZY and it gave me the hiccups from just trying it! I could only stand two bites of it! I feel respect for all those people that ate three bites in Arkansas. I bought some of it and am trying to learn the recipie. Also guess what! I am transfering back to your school soon._

_Also, you remember out childhood promise that you would marry me when I explored a temple and found a treasure chest? Well buy a ring Naruto-chan!_

_Anyway, I was hoping you would be able to help show me around the city... and maybe have some kinky sex in weird places._

_ Love, Mikoto 'Senou'_

_P.S. I saved my virginity just for you. ;)_

"... I don't even know how to react to this anymore. I don't know if I should be mortified or aroused." Naruto said to himself as he walked alone before he met up with Shizuku and they walked to the school together.

"Are you ready for your big first day of school _Naruko-san_?" Shizuku asked before Naruto blushed and smacked her on the ass hard enough to make her squeel and jump. He smirked at the glare she sent him.

"Don't call me that. This is your fault and you know it. I will enjoy taken advatage of you when I win out little game. How does serving me hand and foot in a maid costume sound to you?" Naruto said with a cocky smile. He was going to make that happen when she lost this little game they were playing.

"Disgracing, and my self-respect would be all but gone." Shizuku admited and Naruto smirked. That was how he felt about having to attend the girls classes, and he was going to spread the shame around.

"That is how I feel about doing this... though this would be a great chance to view all the girls in the school without being thought of as a pervert." Naruto stated with a small smile while Shizuku pat him on the back.

"Don't worry... in my eyes you're already a pervert." Shizuku said and Naruto grabbed her in a hug that had one of his hands on her breast, the other on her ass, and his face barely an inch from her.

... *Squish Squish*

"You deserve this." Naruto said with a grin and he opened his mouth wider to give her a wet lick across the face. She shivered and tried to not show any emotion but the squeezing of her butt and boob were making it hard not to respond in anger, or arousal. Naruto continued to do what he was doing, before stopping with a pout. "That wasn't fun with you not resisting, so next time you need to try and escape. Make it a bit more fun to punish you."

"I'll try to remember that in the future." Shizuku stated dryly as she fixed her clothes. She wiped the saliva off of her face and gave him a dirty look.

"Yeah, you do that." Naruto said before he was tackled again, but this time by his lesbian stalker.

"Morning Naruto-kun! Isn't today a wonderful day?" Kaede asked with extreme cheer in her voice, and frankly... it scared Naruto a little bit.

"What has you so happy?" Naruto asked, even though he honestly did not want to know. The girl was trying to turn him into her girlfriend... that was a strange statement, but it was true all the same.

"I think I am in loooove~!" Kaede sung as she gave Naruto a strange look, that bordered between romance and respect at the same time. Honestly, Naruto could understand what she was feeling. She liked 'Naruko' and had great respect for 'Naruto', but Naruto was a boy. One of the very thinsg she hated, and she must hate the fact that she truly considered Naruto a friend worth respecting. She viewed him as her equal, and not only that, but as someone that she wanted to submit to her as well.

"With who?" Naruto asked while playing along with Kaede, since he knew that she was aware she knew who he was talking about.

"Naruko Senou! The sexist girl I have ever had the pleasure of laying eyes on! Everything about her is so wonderfull! The light cherry scent in her hair, the bountfull haven of her glorious chest with the cutest pink nipples in the world, the fact she is the tallest girl I have met, the way she is not afraid to speak her mind, and how rough and tumble she can be! I just want to take her to my bed and spend the rest of my life with my face burried into her great bossom!" Kaede said as she went on a rant, and covered her cheeks with her hands while squeeling like a fangirl. Her eyes were closed so she missed Naruto covering his chest on instinct and grapping on of his bangs and smelling his hair.

'... The scent must change when I turn into a girl, because to me this smells like my Orange shampoo.' Naruto thought with an interested look. One would have thought that you would have the same scent when you changed, but then again it may just be him. He was still weirded out by seeing himself with red hair actually, even though it was still the same spiky style.

"She sounds... sexy?" Naruto said unsure of how he should go about this. On one hand he would readily agree his female self was without a doubt one of the best looking girls he had ever seen in his life. That actually creeped him out, and if he ever had a wet dream about himself he would have sex with the next hot girl he saw just to rid himself of... memory of the dream.

"Really sexy, and I can't wait to teach her the feminine arts of loving other women!" Kaede said, and Shizuku decided to chime in.

"Oh I think she already loves women the same way you do Kaede-chan." Shizuku said with a deadpan tone to her voice. Naruto glared at her and made a squeezing motion with his hands, and she held her hands in the surrender motion. The glare he sent her waned and he gave a weary sigh. Naruto was about to escape before Shizuku grabbed his arm and placed it between her breasts. "Speaking of loving women, how would Naruto and I look as a couple Kaede-chan?" Shizuku asked and Keade let out a girly noise.

"Totaly cute! You two should get together! You would make the cutest little kids possible!" Kaede said, and Naruto sent a sour look at both girls. Now they were just ganging up on him, and he was not sure if he liked it. Though Shizuku had some pretty nice boobs. Nice, firmness, yet remaining soft.

"I don't think I am ready for kids just yet Kaede-chan." Naruto said nervously, yet at the same time he had briefly imagined what a child between the two of them would look like. He saw a child with whisker marks, before he remembered they had been erased when he came to this new world. He was actually kind of sad that they were gone.

"Oh don't be silly. I remember when you started volunteering at the daycare centers, and would give all your allowances to the orphanage. You still spend the last Saturday of every month reading to the Kindergarden! Most of your life had revolved around helping children! If anyone was ready for a kid, that would be YOU!" Kaede said as if the very thought of Naruto of all people not being ready for a kid was impossible. Naruto himself was surprised by the information, and a few more memories popped into his head. Kaede then turned to Shizuku and asked a question that made Naruto want to rip a certain persons throat out. "Hey Shizuku-chan, do you think it would be possible for you to set up a date between me and Naruko again?" Kaede asked and Shizuku sent him a sly look as they approached the gates of the school.

"Oh... I think something can be arranged. She still has to do an interview today for the school newspaper, but I think she was going to sign up for the Entrail Animals Gym this Sunday to start getting a workout. Maybe you can run into her there. Where she will be all... sweaty from her workout, and then you might even get the chance to hit the showers with her." Shizuku said and Naruto discreetly reached behind Shizuku and grabbed her panties and pulled them up, and Shizuku had to hold in her reaction at the wedgie she just got from the taller redhead. She winced when Naruto pulled harder and a small snap could be heard as he let go and let them snap against her lower back. Kaede was so into her own fantasy she did not even notice the wedgie Naruto had given Shizuku.

Now he was not only going to have to go to the Entrails Animals Gym every Sunday, but he would also have to go every Sundau or his money would be wasted. Shizuku was a dangerous player to go against, and coupled with her now apparently working with Kaede made Naruto slightly unsure if he was going to win. He put his odds of winning at thirty percent now, when earlier they were at sixty percent. He was going to have to have some back-up plans for just incase he did lose and end up as Kaede's.

Naruto walked ahead of the girls as he went into the boys side, as a grin made it's way onto his face. The game was so much more fun when the odds were stacked against you, and Naruto was at his best the lower his chances of winning were.

'This is going to be fun.' Naruto thought as he walked to the student council room.

**[A little Later]**

'This sucks ASS!' Naruto thought as he, now a she, stood in front of a class of girls with a smile on her face. Because she had no previous records she was at the mercy of where Shizuku wanted to place her, so now she was in the same year as Kaede and his little brother on the boys side. He mildly remembered Akane was also in this year. Actually Akane was in this class!

"My name is Naruko Senou... please take good care of me." Naruto said as she tried to remember the proper way to introduce yourself at a 'new' school. She gave a deep bow and the girls of th class watched with wide smiles as her boobs bounced and swayed from the bow.

"Now where should we seat you?" The teacher said to herself and Akane was about to offer the seat next to her before the whole class stood up as one and charged Naruto, while trampling over Akane without a second thought. They all surrounded Naruto and started pulling her towards them.

"Oh God you are so cool!"

"You're so pretty! How tall are you!?" One of the fawning girls with dark blue, almost black hair said.

"Do you have boyfriend? Or maybe a girlfriend?" The next girl with hearts in her eyes and raven hair said as she grabbed Naruto's right arm.

"What you're cup size?" The first girl asked a second question.

"Whoa! Now tha-" Naruto was about to tell her what it was, before she was cut off by a bruenette getting up in her face. Naruto could smell some kind of mint smell coming from her mouth. Naruto HATED mint, since it always made his eyes water from the powerful smell.

"Whoa, your voice makes me melt!" The girl said, and Naruto could also smell her arousal now that she pointed it out. Naruto saw Akane try and break through the crowd before she was kicked out of the way. Naruto felt sorry for her, but before she could say anything all the girls started touching her in weird places.

"Who just grabbed my butt!?" Naruto yelled before she was pulled out of the crowd of girls by a girl with lighter brown hair, and red glasses. Naruto had a 'look, but do not touch' code. You could even look at her naked if you were a girl, but never touch.

"That is enough of that! I have decided that Senou-san is going to sit next to me, the class president." She said as she looked Naruto right in the eyes.

"Well aren't you a pushy girl." Naruto commented to the smiling girl, and then another girl came in between them. Naruto's eyes widened quiet a bot, no, he was simply shocked at the girl that greeted him next. She looked like a carbon copy of Ino!

"Naruko-tan, please let me sniff you!" She said and Naruto was so stunned that she nodded out of shock, and since she had not been expecting an answer she was happy she pushed her face into Naruto's personal space, around her chest, and started sniffing. "Mmm, you smell like cherries and... Naruto-tan?" The girl said and Naruto was knocked out of his daze by the sentence. How did girl know what she smelled lie as a boy?

She was so into her thoughts that she missed what the next girl woth purple head, and was shocked out of her thoughts she was pulled out of the classroom by... Kaede?

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked with a deapan tone, and Kaede immediantly turned around when they were alone in the empty hallway. Naruto saw the look in her eyes, and was able to comapre it to the same look Hinata had given him when she confessed. It was full of what he thought was love... or it could just be a lot of lust.

"I have been hoping to see you again since we were shopping for underwear together, but nobody knew where I could find you." She said before went forward and her face landed in Naruto's breasts. It was funny since she actually just came up a little above her breasts anyway, but now she was pressing her face right into the boob. Naruto stiffened at the unexpected move, since she had not thought Kaede would be bold enough to try this. The girl was naturally like a sly and waiting fox, stalking her prey and waiting for the right moment to strike. "I can't hold back my feelings for you any longer! I have been feeling the tight feeling deep in my heart since I first saw your glorious form. The way you move, and talk inchant my being and bind my heart to you." Kaede said as she pulled herself closer to Naruto and looked up at her face. Naruto could see a shining hope in her blue eyes, and Naruto was being drawn deep into them. She did not even notice when the top of Kaede's chest started rubbing up against the bottom of hers.

"I love you Naruko-san." Kaede said and that did it for Naruto, who had only been told that truthfully by two people in her life. Hinata, and her own Mother's soul. Her arms slowly wrapped around Kaede and pulled her closer in, and Naruto started to lean down and the two of the started to share a slow kiss. Naruto's eyes had lost their light and showed signs of being under an illusion as Kaede deeped the kiss and pressed her lips harder into her own and she felt a tongue poking at her bottom lip.

'My... mind... numb.' Naruto thought as she opened her mouth and let the smaller girl explore it with her tongue. Her own tongue could feel the tender love of the smaller girls well experienced kissing skills. One of Kaede's hands travelled up to her breasts and groped it softly, while one finger brushed up against the the hardening nipple. Naruto felt her back inpact the the wall and Kaede place her other hand under her skirt. The palm of her hand pressed up against her mound of venus and started rubbing it tenderly, with it touch sending anouther spark through Naruto's system and dampening her mind even further. Kaede smirked with glowing blue eyes at her special power to dull the minds of certain Kampfer, and she placed her hands in Naruto... no Naruko's panties. Kaede pulled Naruko limply into the janiters closet next to them and pushed her to the floor before she crawled on top of Naruko.

'Oh how I love this power of mine. The power to place Kampfer under hypnosis really does come in handy.' Kaede thought, and the best part of her power was that people did not remember what she did to them, or made them do. Though people with strong wills like Naruto could break out of her control eventually unless she kept reapplying the control. Having full dominate sex with the girl under her control though made the hypnosis semi-permanent. It made them WANT to do whatever she told them, and gave her complete control of their changing ability. Though she would have to use the handle of her sword to penetrate for it to actually work, and inject her power into her target.

Oh well, since doing that here would draw to much attention at least she could have her way with Naruko before she regained her mind as Naruto. She quickly stripped Naruko of her shirt and bra and was about to lick her nipple before she was roughly pushed away by Naruto, who had regained her mind in the time Kaede was thinking to herself. Naruto's extremely strong will needed to be under pressure at all times or the control would be broken quickly.

Naruto quickly pulled on her top and ran out of the room in confusion, and when she stopped running she noticed she was on the roof.

"What the hell just happened!? One second she was dragging me through the hallway and told me she loved me, and the next I was on the floor with my top off!?" Naruto asked as she turned back into her male form, since nobody was around. He tried to remember what had happened, and he soon found the answer. Even if he could not remember it, he was sure that she had put him under some kind of illusion when he was surprised. One thing was for sure.

Naruto was never going to drop his guard around Kaede again, and since he could not remember what happened then Kaede would play it off as nothing happened.

'Damnit! Without Kurama inside me anymore than I don't have any defence against things similar to genjutsu! I was always really weak to genjutsu back in the Elemental Nations, and now my newest rival seems to focus on those illusions! The situation just keeps getting worse!' Naruto thought as he slammed his fist into the railing, and dented it easily. Then he realized something, and that was that maybe his White Bracelet had some kind of power to cancel illusions, and if not it was still a secret weapon.

"I knew ya wer gona be her', but wha are ya sulken 'bout?" Akane's kampfer form asked as she came ups from behind Naruto, and the boy sighed before deciding not to tell Akane about this event. If he did then she would kill Kaede, and he did not want anyone to die because of something this stupid.

The image of Neji appeared in his mind briefly, dying in front of him, and he grit his teeth as tears stung at his eyes. He wiped them away and decided something.

As long as he was Naruto Uzu... Senou nobody else would die to the Kampfer war around him. Not Kaede, not Shizuku, and not Akane.

He would find a way out of this problem, without killing anyone because that was who he was.

A person who believed in true peace.

**Chapter End.**

**Nobody flame over what happened in this chapter, because now Naruto has an actual reason to be catious around Kaede, and take her much more seriously. Also, the only reason he was effected so easily is because he was stunned at the girl who looked like Ino, and the fact Kaede took advantage of that confusion to play with his emotions and make it easy to apply the hypnosis. If Naruto had been in his right mind he could have shaken it off easily. At the end of every chapter I will show who is in the lead between them.**

**Naruto - 2 Points, and Kaede - 1 Point**

**Next Story to be Updated - Naruto the Host to Monsters, and Naruto the Vampire Jinchuriki**

**Please Leave Me Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please.**


End file.
